narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Bar Fight
The sun had set long ago, and the clock had struck midnight. The children of Kirigakure were sound asleep, while their parents, alongside the many locals of the village were out going about their daily lives. The streets were relatively clear, aside from a few wandering citizens. Among the most populated areas was Kirigakure's most popular bar, Icha ru Inn. The bar itself was rather small, being only but a small room, divided in half by a long counter, behind it was the lovely bartender, and opposite of him sat the guests. One of the guests was Sayuri Senju, dressed in her usual, formal shinobi attire. She leaned against the bar counter, resting on her elbows, with a drink in hand. By the looks of it, it seemed as though she had just arrived, though in reality, she had been drinking for quite sometime. Her exquisite beauty sparked the interest of several men occupying the room, who simply couldn't keep their eyes off of her sensual physique. Dressed in a skin-tight, full black body suit, Sayuri's shapely bottom half seemed to be the center of attention. Her flak jacket was also unzipped, exposing the her torso. The neckline of the suit was worn incredibly low, revealing the woman's sizable cleavage. Bent over on the counter, practically lying on her enormous, melon sized breasts, it could be inferred that this woman cared deeply for her psychical appearance, and had no problem showing it off. Sayuri kept her gaze low, surveying the many faces, most of which, were glued to her. She smiled warmly at the spectators, raising the bottle towards her soft, pink lips, consuming several large portions of alcohol. One of these faces belonged to a young man whose appearance suggested an adolescent, although he seemed to possess weary eyes that suggested a much older age. He gave the woman the same half-lidded look that he gave everything. Yet behind those half-lidded eyes there was a brain analyzing everything about this beautiful woman. Noting the two blades and tool belt, he presumed a shinobi, and, judging from her flak jacket, she originated from the Hidden Leaf Village. Rising from his seat he walked slowly, yet purposefully towards her. After some hassle from the owner of the bar, the young boy was heated, but he concealed it under his expressionless face. He wasn't going to get in through the front door, and he knew that, he'd just wish he could be treated with the same respect as an adult ninja. After the yapping of the bar owner was over, Takehiko knew what he had to do. He sneaked into the storage room where alcohol and sake bottles were stored in large boxes, the room smelled strong and nearly made the boy faint, but he pulled through. As he opened the door that lead out of the storage room, he realized that he was behind the counter. He quickly hopped over so the owner wouldn't see him, but then noticed many people in front of him, however, they had their attention on a beautiful woman with large assets, something that made the boy blush. He walked over but then another man walked over at the same time. It was important that he get the woman alone, so he put on his act. "Mommy, Mommy! You've been gone for two days, Mommy! Don't you love me?!" he yelled tugging at the womans tight clothes, which was quite hard to do. Sayuri placed the bottle down on the counter with a light thud. The sudden sound of footsteps echoed through her head, as she turned towards her right hand side, noticing a young man. However, just as she opened her mouth with the intent of speaking, she was caught off, and interrupted by a small boy tugging at her waist. She rose an eyebrow, searching through the boy's eyes with suspicion. "Mother?" She slammed her hand against the bar counter in laughter. Her giggle sparked a domino-like chain of laughter throughout the room. "Do I look old enough to be your mother, kid?" She shook her head, running her hand against her shapely bottoms, caressing it gently. "Hmm.. I thought I was taking pretty good care of myself, but I guess not." She eyed the boy, smacking his hand away from her clothing. She turned towards he bartender. "Last I checked, this is no place for children." The bartender's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. "What in the world-" He placed the empty cup he was polishing aside, forcing his palms onto the counter top. "Little boy! You know better not to be in here!" He rolled up a rag, raising it towards his head as a threat to the small boy. "NOW SCRAM! BEFORE YA GET A LOAD OF THIS! YA HEAR?!" Sayuri smiled, turning to the boy. "You heard him." She gestured her hand in a swinging motion, pointing towards the exit. "Get lost." The boy chuckled loudly after the treatment he received, making the other people silent, including the bartender. "Ah, man..I'm not even going to bother with this damned act..And your right, you are a very...beautiful..woman" he said, looking the woman up and down. "DIDN'T I TELL YA' TO G--!" he stopped speaking once he felt the shuriken in his neck. He slumped over and bled out all over the counter, and that's when the civilians began to scream and run. "Finally, I was getting tired of his annoyingly loud voice.." he said to himself, but loudly enough for the woman to hear. "So, I'll tell you why I'm here. Your bounty is obviously worth alot of money, plus, I think i'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of a sneaky..lying...killer like you.." Sayuri placed her hand against the bartender's neck, concluding his death. She turned towards the boy, who a moment earlier, had been tugging at her clothing. Sayuri's eyes widened, and her once black irises took on dark red persona, as the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. She gazed deeply into the boy's eyes, whilst a metal rod emitted at a quickened rate, from her stomach, with the intent of cutting straight through the boy's chest. With the boy having been literally within point blank range, this attack of hers had a good chance of landing, especially when accompanied by the woman's level of experience. Shuk! The rod entered Takehiko's chest at such a speed that there was no time for him to even react. "Agh!" he cried out as he fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his skinny chest. He blinked a couple of times at the woman and grinned before finally taking his last breath. I'm coming back... With the boy now on the floor, he was simply at her mercy. Sayuri stood over him, with a leg on either side of his body. She hovered her hand over him, casing his entire body in a thick layer of solid steel. Sayuri stayed calmed throughout the course of the event, displaying years worth of training as a loyal member of Konogakure's ANBU. She lowered herself, sitting atop the block of metal, running her hands along the sides gently, before stamping the epicenter with a seal. Looking around, she smiled at any spectators, before suddenly vanishing and appearing in a small 30x30 room. The room itself was extremely plain, with walls made of steel. There was no entrance to the room, instead, only a medium sized metal table occupying much of the available space. They were in truth, several kilometers below Konogakure, deep underground with no chances of escaping, had the latter even managed to somehow break through her own steel walls. But, that wouldn't matter, however, in this circumstances, with the boy already having been dead for quite sometime. Sayuri allowed for the metal coating to disperse, thoroughly examining the cold corpse of the boy. She tore of it's clothing, before placing her hand in the center of it's chest. Chakra emitted from Sayuri's palm, and within seconds, the boy's skin was exchanged with a layer of thick, durable aluminum. With the night still young, Sayuri got to work. She reverted the body back to it's usual self, before running her hand through his chest, reaching for his internal organs. She slowly but surely removed his lungs, kidneys, heck, even his heart, until the boy's corpse was entirely hallow. A job well done, Sayuri peeled the skin off of the boy, before masking it's flesh with another thick, durable layer of aluminum. With a further sequence of enhancements, the boy had become her new plaything. He had now been transformed into a doll, more commonly refereed to as a 'puppet'. Sweat frindeled downward from Sayuri's forehead, as she continued working at a steady pace. Opening the head, she re-implanted the boy's brain, along with an artificial, bronze heart. "Let's see how this works.." She thought aloud, before forming her chakra into the shape of a string, emitting from the tip of each of her fingers. She began to control the corpse, allowing it to trot about the room, as it were some sort of dear. "Excellent!" Sayuri exclaimed, a smile dancing on her own lips. She continued to play with the corpse for several minutes, before working to create further enhancements. The night grew darker and darker, though there was no window to judge. With the final set of enhancements finished, the puppet was no ready. Sayuri carved her signature onto the back of the puppet, adding her final touches to her latest invention. The boy was now under her possession. The fake eyes mirrored Sayuri's sharingan, indicating that he was indeed under her full control. She smiled, before releasing a blank scroll from her back pocket, and sealing the puppet inside of it. Dusting off her hands, Sayuri warped into her own room, standing before her dresser. The night is still young, she thought to herself. Still plenty of time to enjoy myself. Sayuri searched through her metal dresser for something sexy. Something that would cause the jaws of her audience to drop upon seeing her. She straightened her hair, and did her makeup, before warping to Kirigakure. She was now wearing a jet-black, low collared dress, that stuck skin tight to her body around the waist, exposing her shapely physique. Her soft pink lipstick glittered under the street lights, as she stopped, folding her arms under her breasts, to think for a moment. Where to go now? She thought to herself. After witnessing the commotion in the bar, Masumune finished his drink and stepped out into the street just to see the woman from the bar appear from thin air. Approaching her once more, he said in an even tone, "Going somewhere nice?". He indicated her dress. It was obviously fairly expensive, and, although he would never show it, he noted that the dress showed off her body rather well. However, he was still cautious. He had seen all too well what she could do when she killed that boy. He had heard enough of her conversation to hear that the boy was after her bounty money, as well as that she was a killer. But that was no reason to attack her immediately. The boy had probably done his fair share of killing before he died too. Besides, she was looking amazing... She stopped to stare at the incoming gentlemen. He's the guy from before.. She thought to herself. Sayuri greeted the boy with a warm smile. "No where in particular." She admitted, having no plans at the moment. Her soft, heavy, mounds of fragrant flesh dangled impatiently from her chest, jiggling at the cost of every word arriving from the woman's mouth. "Just looking for some fun." He tried to keep looking at her face but the way her breasts jiggled when she spoke was really quite distracting. It took him a moment or two to realize she had finished speaking. "Ermmm...fun? What kind of fun?", he said in a distracted kind of way. She closed her eyes, raising her shoulders slightly, expressing her indifference. "I don't know," She said, her eyes still closed. "What do you like to do for fun?" "I never really have fun. Most of my spare time is training or reading. I'm not impartial to a bowl of ramen or a game of shogi every now and again." She smiled, gesturing for him to follow her. "Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She began walking down the path, towards a nearby Ramen shop. Assuming he had followed her, the two would have shortly arrived at a small shop, with nothing but a large counter in sight. Sayuri took a seat on one of the stools, patting on the stool beside her, for him to join her. She looked up, towards the the chef behind the counter, ordering two bowls of ramen. She crossed her right leg tightly over her left, causing her dress to raise slightly, revealing her shapely thighs. Masumune smiled back and followed her to the ramen shop. He then joined her on the adjacent stool, before noticing that she was sitting in an annoyingly sexy position, with her thighs exposed. He attempted to keep the smile on his face but he could have sworn he felt himself sweating slightly. He attempted to divert his attention to something else. "So, what have you been up to lately?", he asked. She rested her right elbow onto the table, then her elegant facial structure onto her palm, turning to him. Her light blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle under the dim light. "Not much, other than that little skirmish earlier." She reviewed, closing her eyes and giggling warmly before following up on her statement. "What about you? You seem like an interesting young man." She said once more, a bit of a grin dancing on her lips. She gazed directly into his eyes during the conversation, a warm smile remaining on her face for the most part. Masumune, with a mighty effort finally managed to get a handle on the woman's beauty. He laughed at her statement. "Not nearly as interesting as I might want it to be. At the moment I'm just travelling, looking for a goal, a target I can really aspire to achieve. What about you? What's your goal?", he asked, able to properly relax and enjoy himself. "My goal?" Sayuri smiled once more, as the chef returned, setting down two bowls of ramen, one before each customer respectively. "My goal, is to one day become a powerful ninja. So powerful, that where ever my dad is, he'll hear about me. Then he'll have to come back." She stated, separating her chopsticks from one another. She ran a hand through her luscious, straight brown hair, before maneuvering the chopsticks with her right hand, placing a small portion of the noodles into her mouth. "He left when I was a little girl, without saying anything." She frowned momentarily, remembering the pain, the agony she had endured all this time. "He meant the world to me... I'd just.. I don't know.. Part of me wishes he'd come back.. while the other half just wants to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him for everything that happened to me because of him." Masumune was silent for a few moments before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and said in a comforting tone, "I'm really sorry about your dad. I'm not going to say that I understand because I don't. But from your brief fight from earlier you seemed quite powerful already. What was the metal you created? Was it some kind of kekkai genkai? I've never seen anything like it before." He was eager to move the topic of conversation towards something more light hearted, but he was completely disarmed by the way she spoke so openly about such a personal matter to him. She made no effort in trying to remove his hand from atop her shoulder. In fact, she carried on with her business, allowing his hand to sit there, against her bare skin. She nodded, consuming another small portion of the noodles. "It's my Kekkei Tōta, Metal Release." She explained, turning her face to examine his face. "Allows me to do all sorts of things." She moved her eyes down his bodily structure, noticing his blades. "What about you? Some sort of swordsmen?" He shrugged. "Of a sort. This sword is quite special. It is a part of me." Absent-mindedly he dispelled his sword and drew it back into his own body. Then, remembering he hadn't even started his noodles yet he separated his chopsticks and started to eat. "Hmm? Part of you?" She questioned, raising her cup of water towards her soft, pink lips, engulfing a series of sips from the ice-cold water. She rose an eyebrow at the sight of seeing the sword dispel into the boy's body. She turned in her seat, facing the boy, so that her shapely bare thighs grazed against his pants. She looked at him with interest, the sizable cleavage of her melon-sized breasts clearly visible from his angle. He felt the slight brush of her thigh against his leg, and wondered whether it was accidental or deliberate. "Yep. Its as much a part of me as an arm or leg". Once again he attempted to finish his noodles without looking at her breasts from the new angle which she had suddenly exposed, though even he could tell he was failing miserably. Taking a long, hard swig of water, he turned to her and said, "Well I'm done. What about you?" She nodded, pushing her empty ramen bowl upward towards the chef on the other side. She rose from her seat, reaching for his hand, and if held, she would escort him towards the park, where she took a seat on a bench. Past midnight, the stars were clearly visible in the sky. Sayuri looked up, placing her hands on her lap. Masumune smiled and took her hand. He allowed himself to be led by the hand to the park. He took a seat next to her and looked at her staring at the stars. He followed her gaze and said," Wow, they're beautiful, aren't they?" She nodded, continuing to gaze up at the stars. She then looked at him, and how close he was to her. They were all alone now, under the stars. She ran her right hand nervously across her shapely thigh, gazing into his eyes. Masumune looked down from the stars and noticed how intently she was looking into his eyes. He looked away sheepishly, unsure of what to say. "So where are you staying?", he said.